jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Kyle Katarn
Korrektur Ich habe mich etwas um die Rechtschreibung gekümmert (bis "Kyle als Ausbilder"). Zudem sollte man den Artikel noch etwas kürzen, er ist einfach zu detailliert. Das mache ich morgen, sofern niemand Eiwände hat. MfG Kyle 17:31, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde einige Bilder passen da nicht so recht rein. Zum Beispiel ist da ein Bild von Lando Calrissian auf Bespin, aber zu einer ganz anderen Zeit als im Text gemeint ist... da gibt es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang. Die kann man ja auch mal raus nehmen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:53, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt schon, aber es sind auch einfach zu viele. Es sind mehrere von Kyle drin, vielleicht sollte ich's nochmal neu ordnen und ausdünnen. Ich schau mal nach. MfG Kyle 20:04, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kyle als Ausbilder Die Ereignisse wirken ziemlich erzählt. Sollte man auch etwas umschreiben und kürzen. MfG Kyle 20:16, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Warum den Kürzen ?... Der Artikel darf gern so ausführlich wie möglich sein... hab ihn nich so ganz gelesen.. dennoch nicht unnötig kürzen. --Modgamers 18:14, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST)--Modgamers 18:14, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde, man sollte einen guten Überblick bekommen. Wenn man sich in Details verliert bringt das nichts. Wer sich wirklich für die Einzelheiten der Spiele interessiert, kann ja jemand fragen, der sie hat. MfG Kyle 18:18, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::p.s.:Ich kenn' Jedi Knight auch ganz gut, kannst also auch mich fragen MfG Kyle 18:19, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Man fragt ja HIER nach... das ja der sinn des ganzen. Versuch mal möglichst viel vom alten Artikel zu übernehemn... ich fan den vorher wirklich besser... nun ist er derbe kurz, hat kaum noch Bilder und nicht mehr "man könnte ja mal exzellent vorschlagen". --Modgamers 06:46, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich fands halt nicht wirklich gut, dass da alle Einzelheiten aus den Spielen erzählt wurden. Aber vielleicht könnte man wirklich noch ein paar Details reinbringen. Gut, werde sehen, was sich machen lässt, danke für die Anregung. MfG Kyle 09:06, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nur, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt, was meinst du mit "nicht mehr "man könnte ja mal exzellent vorschlagen""? MfG Kyle 10:34, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja.. der alte Artikel hatte ein Umfangreichheit, die er nun nicht mehr hat. --Modgamers 10:38, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Aso, meinst du damit etwa, vor meiner Überarbeitung hätte er den Exzellent-Status verdient? Na, ja ich weiß nicht... Werde ihn mir wie gesagt vornehmen, bin aber von Sonntag auf nächsten Sonntag leider weg. Wenn du nicht solang warten kannst, dann musst du selbst Hand anlegen. MfG Kyle 14:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt noch den Abstatz ,,Kyle als Ausbilder'' bis ,,Kyle und sein Padawan bekamen nun den Auftrag von Luke, sich nun nach Byss zu begeben...'' überarbeitet (Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatik etc.). Gruß, --91.17.22.14 16:28, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) (LittleYodas Bruder) ::Cool, melde dich doch an, dein Bruder kann dir ja dann zeigen wie das mit der Benutzerseite geht. Boba 16:44, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nacharbeit *Sollt niemand etwas dagegen einwänden, dann werde ich den Artikel in die Kategorie "Nacharbeit" einfügen, da mir einige Mängel aufgefallen sind. Beispielsweise der Erzählsprung der Ereignisse auf Bespin während der Geschehnisse von Jedi Outcast. --Daritha 15:15, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Nee ist kein Problem, mach nur noch ne Unterschrift in die Box. Boba 15:20, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Charakterfoto *Vor einiger Zeit stellte ich dieses Foto (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Kyle-katarn-portrait.JPG) von Kyle als Charakterportrait ein, doch kurz darauf wurde es (scheinbar) gelöscht und durch das alte (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Kyle_katarn.gif)ersetzt. Welches gefällt mehr bzw. sollte als Charakterfoto genutzt werden? Mir sagt die GIF nicht wirklich zu, u.a. aufgrund des grünen Strichs im Bild.--Daritha 15:15, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Da das was du hochgeladen hast, doch recht dunkel ist, haben wir das alte wieder hineingesetzt, ich persönlich finde das alte doof, doch wenn du eins besorgen könntest von Kyle das "heller" ist, würde ich den Austausch der Fotos begrüßen Jango 15:19, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Da ich das Bild ja ersetzt habe, ist meine Meinung ja klar *g*. Ich würde ein Bild mit dem realen Schauspieler nehmen. --Garm Bel Iblis 15:29, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich wäre für ein neues Infoboxbild. Das jetzgige ist zu klein und er sieht aus als würde er gerade scheissen... Dark Lord Disku 21:08, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Sehe ich ähnlich. Leider sind meine Kyle-Bilder nicht sehr passend. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, das Foto von ihm aus der NEC zu nehmen. Das passt doch ganz gut, bis man ein anderes hat. Das aktuelle ist wirklich nur peinlich für die Jedipedia. @Bel Iblis: Es "muss" nicht unbedingt der reale Schauspieler sein, zumindest nicht, wenn man bessere Zeichnungen bekommt. --Daritha 15:03, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) Weitere Nacharbeit Ich hab die komplette Biografie umgeschrieben, sodass es jetzt nicht so gestelzt klingt. Außerdem warn da noch Fehler (Grammatik). Hab jetzt aber keine Zeit für den Rest. Wär klasse wenn das noch wer machen könnte. Wenn nich mach ichs in nächster Zeit aber sowiso. Danke schon mal Darth Yoda 14:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Im gesperten spoilerbereich sind noch ein paar fehler die ich nicht korrigieren kann, unteranderem zeichensetzung und rechtschreibung. andere fehler hab ich korrigiert, also bitte selbst korrigieren oder bearbeitungssperre aufheben. The Mo 20:10, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Im Prinzip ist der Spoilerbereich nicht gesperrt, wenn man ober auf bearbeiten, oder hier klickt, geht es, nur ein Bearbeiten einzelner Absätze ist leider nicht möglich, da die Bearbeitenfunktion dann direkt auf die Spoilerforlage zugreift und nicht auf den Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:52, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Leute, lasst mir doch etwas Zeit. Bin selbst mit den Rechtschreibfehlern unzufrieden; und die aktuelle Variante ist auch nur eine krude Tesversion, zumindest sprachlich. Daher ja auch der UC-Stempel. ;)--Daritha 08:40, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2007 (erfolgreich) * :Ein lesenswerter Artikel!! Mace Windu 33 20:01, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel auch gut deswegen bin ich dafür. Tobias 21:13, 19 Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Das ist ein guter Artikel, verdient Lesenswert. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:26, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ja lesenswert.--Yoda41 Admin 09:38, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel, kann mich nur anschließen. --Thor 09:49, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :--Bel Iblis 15:02, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da kann man noch was dran machen, aber lesenswert ist er schonmal. Kyle 15:40, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Daran kann man noch was machen. Aber der Artikel ist okay. --Vandale 198 20:22, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke, dass man noch deutlich mehr über diesen Herren erzählen kann. Auch wie er die Missionen absolviert hat und welche Gefahren immer damit verbunden waren. Sicherlich schon fast lesenswert. --Darth Vader 15:35, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : ... aber nur knapp. Ich denke mal, da lässt sich auch ein exzellenter raus machen, wenn man noch ein wenig mehr schreibt. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:39, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 8 Fürstimmen, einer Gegenstimme und einer abwartenden Stimme ist dieser Artikel ab sofort ein lesenswerter Artikel. Admiral Ackbar 00:30, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Mai - Juni 2008 (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 22.Mai bis zum 5.Juni 2008 * : Ich finde das der Artikel mitlerweile die Qualität eines exzellenten Artikels hat. Er ist ausführlich, gut strukturiert, gut geschrieben und hat schöne Bilder und die UC ist seit heute raus. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:22, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Seeeeeeeeeeeeeehr schöner Artikel darum Pro. --14:20, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Sehr gelungener Artikel über einen meiner absoluten Favoriten (Dark Forces sei Dank). Klasse gemacht! -Thor 16:16, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Siehst du dich immer noch genötigt, deine Stimme zu entziehen? Der Artikel - ich meine konkret den Artikel - hatte dir laut obiger Aussage ja gefallen, richtig?--Daritha (Senat) 16:10, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * :Geil! Endlich ein Würdiger ArtikeL! --Benji321 16:20, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Das dürfte eindeutig sein. ^^ Dann setze ich ruhigen Gewissens mein Pro. --Daritha (Senat) 21:13, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wird das jetzt hier zur Sitte, dass wir unsere eigenen Artikel selbst mit Pro bewerten? Ich meine nur, dass weder du noch Darth Schorsch bei dieser Wahl unparteiisch rangehen könnt und es so wohl kaum zu einem richtigen Ergebnis kommt. Die fünf verlangten Pros habt ihr ja mit euren Stimmen jetzt schon zusammen, meinen Glückwunsch...Jaina 22:56, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Großer Gott, geht das schon wieder los? Daritha, ich hab mich wirklich richtig gefreut, dein Neutral zu lesen, und jetzt haust du dir sowas rein. Und dann stimmt auch noch der zweite Bearbeiter ab? Sorry, auch wenn ich Katarn wirklich gerne mag, aber da muss ich meine Stimme zurücknehmen. Ich seh gerade, dass ja schon wieder ein Artikel vom Schreiber (bzw. einem der beiden Schreiber) aufgestellt wurde. Klasse, kann ich da nur sagen. Am besten baut ihr euch selbst nen Schrein im Zimmer. Thor 23:07, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Ich finde die Selbstabstimmungen zwar, auf gut Deutsch gesagt, scheiße, doch der Artikel gefällt mir und die ganze Arbeit daran soll nicht in Streitereien untergehen. Von mir also ein Pro. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:48, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel hat meiner Meinung nach alles Nötige: sehr guter Schreibstil, gute Gliederung, Hintergründe zur Persönlichkeit und sogar Einzelnachweise. Pro hat er auf jeden Fall verdient. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 19:56, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : FOREVER NUMBER 1=KYLE KATARN Bild:Jedi.gif 80.135.247.155 11:22, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) (Ungültige Stimme, da die nötige Zahl an Edits nicht erreicht wurde.--Daritha (Senat) 21:56, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)) * der Artikel ist dehr gut geschrieben und drckt alles nötige aus und sprachform ist auch soweit gut... ich gebe ein Pro 07:28, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Stimme ungültig, noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum Darth Maul ~ Disku 11:11, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Er braucht sogar 100 Edits, wie er es auf seiner Disku sicher schon gesehen hat. Jaina 21:16, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich das mit dem Selbst-Abstimmen nicht grad vorbildlich finde, aber der Artikel ist gut und auch für NJO-Noobs wie mich zu verstehen und darum geht es ja. Zudem gibt es am Artikel nix auszusetzen. Darth Maul ~ Disku 23:04, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel wurde inhaltlich größtenteils von mir gestaltet, daher will ich die Wahl nicht beeinflussen; v.a. da bislang nur eine weitere Stimme existiert. Prinzipiell wäre ich für Pro, da der Artikel einen guten Stand hat. Dennoch. Ich warte erstmal auf andere Meinungen.--Daritha (Senat) 08:19, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das Pro ist wieder gestrichen und mein Neutral wiederhergestellt. Das soll nicht zu Lasten des Artikels gehen, wenn sich andere unbedingt über mich echauffieren.--Daritha (Senat) 16:47, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das hat nix mit echauffieren zu tun. Wenn jemand ausgezeichnet werden soll, dann stimmt Auszuzeichnende nicht mit ab, das gehört einfach zum Guten Ton und zu einer objektiven Wahl dazu. Zudem ist das ja auch nicht das erste Mal... Thor 16:59, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Korrigier mich, falls ich mich irre, aber steht nicht der Artikel zur Wahl? Wir können ja eine Jedipedianer-des-Monats-Wahl wie bei der WP durchführen, aber hier sollen die Artikel, nicht ihre Autoren bewertet werden. Und gerade an diesem Artikel haben mehr als nur Schorsch und ich geschrieben im Laufe der Zeit. *diskussion für sich damit abschließ und wahl weiter verfolg*--Daritha (Senat) 11:43, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Ich änder meine Stimme bis Thor's Vorschlag bezüglich der Wahlen durch ist. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:26, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mit 5 gültigen Pro-Stimmen, einer Abwartend- und einer Neutral-Stimme und keinem Kontra, hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 11:21, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl (August 2008) * : Ich habe mich gerade ein wenig durch die Artikel geklickt und bin auch zufällig auf Kyle Katarn gestoßen. Als ich dann ein bisschen gescrollt und gelesen hab, streubten sich mir nach und nach immer mehr Haare. Beim Blick in den Artikel-Kopf bekam ich dann einen Schrecken, als ich den Stern da prangen sah. Anscheinend ist damals die Abstimmung irgendwie an mir vorbeigegangen wegen irgendwelcher Streitereien, aber ich hätte dem Artikel in dieser Form nie ein Pro gegeben. Sicher, ausführlich ist er, die Quellen sind - soweit ich erkennen konnte - alle genutzt und zumindest kurz erwähnt, sogar Abschnitte über Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten gibt es. Aber das eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass der Artikel sich nicht mit anderen in der Kategorie messen kann, ist die schlechte Sprache. Kurze und abgehackte Sätze, zergliederte Absätze - mir kam es sogar so vor, als sei der Artikel durch die Bilder unnötig gestreckt. Stichproben beim Reinlesen ergeben haufenweise Ausdrucksschwächen und tlw. sogar noch Fehler und fehlende Wörter. Ich würde ja gerne selbst etwas daran machen, allerdings besitze ich nur die beiden Spiele und den Comic, weshalb sich das (auch zeitlich gesehen) etwas schwierig gestalten würde. Tut mir leid Jungs, aber so hat der Artikel meiner Meinung nach keinen Stern verdient. 02:37, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Nee, den Artikel kann ich so nicht durchgehen lassen. Neben den bereits erwähnten Mängeln merke ich, dass insbesondere the Dark Nest nicht ausreichend genug bearbeitet wurde. Das sind immerhin drei Bücher und im Artikel selbst finden sich nur zwei margere Absätze. Es gibt im Artikel viele Absätze, die direkt eine große Überschrift haben und manchmal auch nur aus ein oder zwei Sätzen bestehen. Das ist keine vollständige Ausarbeitung eines exzellenten Artikels, wenn alles immer nur kurz angesprochen wird. Gemeinsam mit Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, Tam Azur-Jamin, Zekk, Kyp Durron, Alema Rar und anderen vereinte sich Kyle mit einem Saatpartner Sekots, sodass er die Galaktische Allianz beim Kampf um Coruscant unterstützen konnte. Aha. Ich habe diese Bücher alle gelesen. Ich verstehe diesen Absatz, doch wer sich gerade mal das erste oder zweite Buch der Reihe oder noch gar keins zur Brust genommen hat, wird mit alleine schon diesem Satz nichts anfangen können. Erklärungen müssen her! Es gibt auch noch Später infiltrierte er noch den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor und zerstörte das Fabrikschiff Arc Hammer. Mit der Arc Hammer vernichtete er zudem die Produktionsstätte der Dunklen Truppen. Auch hier bleibt der Leser unbefriedigt zurück, denn es wird einfach nicht erklärt, wie er die Arc Hammer zerstörte und ihr wollt uns doch nicht jetzt verkaufen, dass das „Wie“ in keiner Quelle steht? Nach diesen Ereignissen nahm er zusammen mit Jan Ors weiterhin Aufträge als Söldner im Dienste der Rebellen-Allianz an und er blieb auch später im Dienste der Neuen Republik. So war er während des Nagai-Tof-Kriegs an einigen Inflitrationsmissionen beteiligt. Tut mir leid, aber der Satz passt eher noch zu „Im Dienste der Rebellen“ als in „Kyle und die Macht“. Das ist so eine Kleinigkeit, die mich dann auch eher wieder weg vom Exzellenten Artikel rückt.Bel Iblis 12:36, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ähm, ich war wohl in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung und Verwirrung, als ich dieses Pro dazu gab. Im Nachhinein (nach der wohl sehr stressigen Wahl) will ich mich aber umentscheiden, da eine Fülle an Grammatikfehlern zwar nicht wirklich vorhanden ist, der Schreibstil aber nicht dem Standard anderer (vergleichbarer) Exzellenter entspricht. Nein, ich habe mich nicht von anderen beeinflussen lassen, sollte jemand auf solche Gedanken kommen! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:28, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Die Quellen (zumindest die, die ich kenne) wurden nicht wirklich ausgeschöpft und nur leicht abgehandelt, was mich persönlich stark an die alten Wookieepedia Artikel erinnert. Die Sprache ist einfach zu schlecht und nicht zu vergleichen mit anderen extellenten Artikeln. Bei Personen wie Kyle sollten zudem auch Bilder vermieden werden, die ihn überhaupt nicht zeigen, da es doch ausreichend Bilder von dem Mann gibt. So wirkt es einach als sollte der Artikel in die Länge gestreckt werden. Außerdem, nur so am Rande bemerkt, hätten die Autoren mal die ganzen Links beachten können und nicht zu jedem Absatz alles nochmal verlinken müssen. Jaina 19:18, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich setz ihn mal unter UC und arbeite etwas dran.--Daritha (Senat) 12:38, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Mit nur drei Kontra und einer ungültigen Stimme sind die Voraussetzungen für eine erfolgreiche Wahl nicht erfüllt. Bel Iblis 07:05, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Wiederwahl – Dezember 2008 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 4. Dezember bis zum 18. Dezember 2008. * : Ich habe die ganze Zeit mitbekommen, dass du an dem Artikel gearbeitest hast. Aber explizit die ersten Jedi Knights tauchen doch nur sehr allgemein verfasst auf. Lesenswert würde ich sagen ja, aber die Computerspiele geben viel und ein sehr detailreiches Potenzial wieder. Dabei meine ich keine 1-zu-1 Kampfbeschreibungen, sondern die Planeten, die Missionen, der Verlauf. Also alles Sachen, die immens wichtig sind, um sich in die Person hineinversetzen zu können. Mir fallen auch öfters unklare Sätze auf und !'' gehören in einen Artikel überhaupt nicht. Generell gefragt, ist der Artikel eigentlich vollständig? --Darth Vader 20:54, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Guter Einwurf, die Ausrufezeichen werden entfernt. Aber gerade bei den Videospielen wollte ich mich absichtlich eher allgemeiner halten, dass nicht erst ein "Tat auf Planet XY Folgendes"-Schema entsteht. Außerdem soll die Biografie selbst nur einen Überblick über sein Leben geben (dem "in die Person hineinversetzen" selbst dienen "Persönlichkeit" oder "Beziehungen" da mehr). Willst du mehr über Kyles Abenteuer während der Spiele erfahren, dann lies den Artikel zum Spiel. Sollte nämlich alles detailliert in der Biografie stehen, könnte man die auch Memoiren nennen. Bild:;-).gif --Daritha (Senat) 08:12, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ansich richtig, nur doch nicht ganz der Sinn dieses Artikels, man will ja was über die Person erfahren und nicht über das Spiel (bzw. diesen Artikel extra lesen müssen).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:16, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Gerade zum Schluss hin wird der Artikel recht kurz, zu viele Überschriften (ab YV-Krieg) und dafür zu wenig Text. Dann sind dort zu kleine Absätze, so das 2 bis 3 Zeiler da sethn, was einfach nicht gut aussieht (im Gegensatz zum Überarbeiteten Anfang).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:16, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Die Zusammenlegung sieht wirklich besser aus, hast recht. Der wenige Text in den späteren Jahren liegt aber daran, dass man einfach nicht mehr so viel über ihn erfährt (im Vergleich zu ''Jedi Knight beispielsweise). Selbst in den LotF-Romanen hatte er bis auf Nr. 7 immer nur Randauftritte.--Daritha (Senat) 12:02, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich hab mich mal exzessiv mit dem Artikel beschäftigt und Einiges nachgetragen. Er war wirklich in keinem Exzellent-Zustand mehr, aber inzwischen hoffe ich es. Der Charakter und seine Geschichte verdienen das einfach, dass man sie entsprechend präsentiert.--Daritha (Senat) 16:44, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Mit 2 Kontra und einem Neutral besteht der Artikel die Wiederwahl nicht. – Andro Disku 18:51, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Gedenken Kleine Frage: warum wurde meine Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht? Betrifft: "Kyle Katarn gedenkt nach dem Sieg über Jerec seines Vaters" statt "Kyle Katarn gedenkt nach dem Sieg über Jerec seinem Vater." Gedenken ist eines der wenigen schönen Verben, die den Genitiv erfordern, nicht den Dativ!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 82.83.100.36 (Diskussion) 23:08, 17. Feb. 2009) Exzellent-Wahl Mai 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich glaube, hier muss ich nicht viel zu sagen. Ich bin gespannt auf eventuelle Kritiken, aber meiner Meinung nach verdient der Artikel die Auszeichnung Exzellent auf jeden Fall. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:59, 3. Mai 2013 Kritik von *Problem: **Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ich finde, der Artikel hat die Auszeichnung Exzellent auf jeden Fall verdient. Der Artikel ist, meines Erachtens nach, vollständig, gut geschrieben und bebildert und enthält Zitate. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich finde der Artikel hat genug Bilder, ist gut geschrieben und er hat die Abschnitte Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeit, Ausrüstung, Beziehungen und Hinter den Kulissen, weswegen er die Auszeichnung Exzellent erhalten sollte. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:43, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ein exzellenter Artikel. Hier stimmt Quantität UND Qualität! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:01, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Exzellent ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:39, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 12 Pro-Punkten und 0 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:44, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC)